The description herein relates generally to information handling systems (“IHSs”) and more particularly to detecting dust within an IHS.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (“IHS”). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An IHS generally includes various components (e.g., a processor, a memory, a chipset, and other micro devices) located on its system board. While the IHS is operating, its components are capable of generating heat. For such components, capacity for heat transfer (e.g., heat dissipation) is important. In one example, a processor's heat sink with reduced capacity for heat transfer may cause various problems, such as reduced reliability and/or performance associated with processor throttling and increased fan speed.
Heat transfer capacity for a component of an IHS is a function of the convective heat transfer coefficient of the component's heat transfer surface. For example, heat generated by a component is removed via it's heat transfer surface to heat transfer media (e.g., air). Dust, capable of accumulating in the IHS' enclosure, is an insulator between the component's heat transfer surface and the air. Accordingly, dust inside the IHS' enclosure may reduce the component's heat transfer coefficient and, thus, its heat transfer capacity.
What is needed is an IHS that detects dust, without the disadvantages discussed above.